


MF!Papyrus x Reader x MF!Sans

by the_skelliest_of_sins



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Female Reader, Oral Sex, Other, Pet Names, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, boss is surprisingly sweet at times, essentially everything you'd expect from the fells, female sub, food related pet names, im bad at tagging smut, in both places, like twice but it's still there, two dicks at once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_skelliest_of_sins/pseuds/the_skelliest_of_sins
Summary: Boss and BD come home from work pretty stressed and decide that you'll help them feel better~ (con-sin-tual of course~)





	MF!Papyrus x Reader x MF!Sans

You can always tell when your lovers had a rough day at work because you can never hear them come home. Normally you can hear them down the street, Boss yelling at BD for making a joke, and his cackling laughter. But today you don’t even hear the door open, the only indicator of their return is Boss’ presence behind you. 

“Oh, hey Boss. didn’t even he-” you get cut off by the skeleton in question grabbing your ass. You gasp and moan softly. Boss growls and pulls you backwards into him , biting at your exposed shoulder, causing more lewd noises to spill from your mouth. He chuckles deeply, moving his hands up to your breasts, gripping and teasing them through your thin shirt.

“Hey Boss, don’t think she’s ho- oh ho, ya found her~” Big Daddy chuckles as he walks in, leaning against the doorframe. You look over at him and can't help but look down, his boner quite noticeable in his dark pants. 

“W-why don't you...join us, Daddy?” you moan as boss grinds against your butt, pressing his obvious boner against you. BD grins animalistically and suddenly he's in front of you, mouth latched onto your neck, hand down your panties as boss pulls at your nipples. You mewl and moan, shivering between your lovers as they ravish your body.

“Damn Princess...ya jus had ta wear m favorite pair today…” BD purrs in your ear as he thrusts a finger inside you while rubbing your clit with his thumb. Boss growls as you moan from his brother’s fingers and knees your legs apart more. He moves one of his hands from your breasts to your mouth, forcing two of his boney phalanges into your hot, wet mouth. 

“Suck them good Princess. Get them nice and wet for me before i fuck that cute little ass of yours~” He coos in your ear as you mewl and suck on his fingers. BD watches you suck the fingers and growls, ripping your soaked frilly panties off and rubbing your clit harder with his rough thumb. You mewl and whine around Boss’ fingers, leaning your head back to wiggle his phalanges out.

“D-daddy...why’d you d-do thaaat~?” You whine. Those were your favorite pair! “Oh don't whine, Princess. I’ll buy you more later. Now get back to sucking” Boss hums behind you, wiggling his fingers in front of you while grinding his hard cock against your ass. You mewl and suck them back into your mouth, slathering your tongue around them, getting them sloppy wet.

The smaller of your lovers drools at the sight before him before sinking down to your pussy, licking and sucking on your clit as he continues to roughly finger you. You mewl and buck your hips into his mouth, standing on your tiptoes as he growls into you, causing some drool to drip down your breasts. Boss pulls his fingers out of your mouth and spreads them, your drool connecting them to your mouth. He chuckles softly.

“Good job Princess, now grab Daddy’s shoulders.” He praises as he leans you forward, making you grab his brother’s shoulders. Boss growls in your ear and eases his middle finger into your tight, unused hole. You gasp and mewl softly, BD eases up on your cunt until you get used to having something in your butt.

Boss thrusts his finger experimentally which tears a moan form your lips, you grip BD’s shoulders tightly. 

“B-boss...please...m-more~” You beg and whine, reaching a hand behind you to rub Boss’ cock through his pants. You hook a finger into BD’s clavicle, pulling him up and kissing him needily. He chuckles and kisses back, forcing his tongue into your mouth and growling.

“Shhh...you aren’t quite ready for more yet Princess, you’re still far too tight. It would hurt a lot if i put it in now...and i don’t want to hurt you...Can't say the same for this brute though.” Boss slaps his brother’s arm, causing him to grunt into your mouth. You whimper softly and grind back onto Boss’ finger as he adds a second one, scissoring them to try to stretch you more.

Yo move the hand from Boss’ cock to take out Big Daddy’s already dripping dick and begin to stroke it, spreading his juices with your thumb. He growls into your mouth, breaking the kiss to growl predatorily in your ear. 

“Princess...can’t wait ‘nymore...Boss, mind pullin out a sec?” he grumbles to his brother, who slowly slides his fingers out of your ass, turning you around to kiss you sweetly. “Listen to Daddy, Princess. You know how he gets” Boss purrs against your lips as he releases his gentle grip on your shoulders, leaving you wobbling shakily between your lovers.

“Y-yes Boss…” you mewl softly, shakily walking towards the three of you’s shared bedroom, only in your thin, slightly ripped tank top. You Daddy whistle and Boss chuckles. “Lookit our sexy lil’ Princess, Boss. Ain’t she gorgeous~?” he purrs to Boss, who hums in agreement, which makes your knees quiver and you mewl, turning the corner to the room. They saunter after you, leaning on either side of the door frame.

You turn to look at them, about ot say something but you immediately forget as you look down slightly.

You aren’t really surprised to see Daddy’s cock, you’d pulled it out of his pants not too long ago. But normally Boss doesn’t let you see his so this is the first good look you’ve gotten at it.

He’s definitely thinner than his brother...holy hell, he’s got about four inches on him too...no wonder why it feels like he’s in your guts when he fucks you...One similarity between your lovers’cocks is the gold piercings through them. While Daddy has a lot of them, Boss only has three; two up his shaft and one on his head.

You don't realize you’re drooling until you hear amused chuckling and see BD wave a hand by his hip.

“Priiincess~ ya just gonna stand there n drool or we gonna play~?” he teases, pumping his cock a few times. You whine a little and glance between the two of them, turning around and leaning over the bed. You look back at them and wiggle your hips suggestively, “Come and get it boys~”

In about two seconds, Daddy is behind you, rubbing your butt and thighs before growling and smacking hard. You moan and fall forward, your back arching from the feeling of his bony hand across your ass. He growls again, sliding his hand down to your cunt, rubbing slightly.

Boss whistles and walks over to you, grabbing your chin. “You’re so gorgeous, Princess...and so well-behaved~” He coos, pulling you forward slightly to caress your face. You get the feeling you know what he wants and try to kiss him, only for him to lean back slightly. He chuckles and strokes your cheek with his thumb, leaning closer as Daddy rolls your clit between his thumb and forefinger. You moan and whine as you lean closer to Boss, trying desperately to make out with him only to have him lean back again. You look up at Boss, eyes glazed and half-lidded as Daddy slides a finger from your clit down over your slit and slips it in to his first knuckle, wiggling it slightly. You squeak and mewl, rocking back ono his finger only for him to pull it back to keep just the bare minimum inside you.

“F-fuck...please you guys...I need it~” You whimper needily, hips rolling desperately. Boss tsks and grabs your chin a little roughly bringing his face to your eyelevel just as Daddy pulls his finger out and spanks you hard, causing a lewd moan to tumble from your lips.

“Princess, no bad words or you don’t get to feel good~” Boss purrs, his breath tickling your cheeks and nose. You whine and arch your back into Daddy’s hand, begging for his boney handprint to be left on your ass. He chuckles and smacks again, making you yelp and lean more into Boss’ hand on your chin, looking up at him lustfully. Daddy reaches forward and fists a hand in your hair, pulling it as he growls in your ear. 

“Damn...how the hell are ya so hot~? Makes me wanna just ram ya~”. You mewl and rock back against him, desperate for them to just take you. “Then please...p-please do…” you mutter, blushing and trying to hide but failing as your chin is held firmly between Boss’ fingers. He chuckles and licks your parted lips gently, finally kissing you deeply. You whine and kiss back, the coil in your gut almost snapping at the feeling of finally getting what you tried so valiantly to get. He smirks against your lips, before pulling back to look at BD, who’s almost drooling at the sight of your dripping cunt. 

“So, what’s the verdict? Think she’s been good enough to deserve it~?” He coos, brushing his thumb over your cheek as BD slaps your ass. You mewl and arch your back, wiggling your hips slightly. “Fuck Boss...i don’t care if she’s been good or bad…” BD growls as he licks up your dripping sex. You gulp and shudder, wanting to feel more of their electrifying magic on your sensitive spots.

Boss hums and watches BD struggle to not just ram you right now. “So Princess...who do you want? Or who first, after all, it’s only fair~” he coos, feeling your cheekbone through your skin. “D-don’t make me choose...both. P-please…” you wiggle free of Boss’ grip on your chin and sit up facing BD, looking over your shoulder at Boss. “Please?” 

His jaw drops at your words as BD chuckles darkly and crawls towards you. He grabs your hips and pulls you towards him, lifting you to slide under and set you in his lap. You feel his hot, throbbing cock press against your cunt, causing a mewl to ripple through you. Daddy lifts you again to grab his dick, rubbing it through your folds and pushing in until he’s fully sheathed inside, groaning as you moan and shake slightly from the feeling.  
Boss growls at the sight before him, seeing your cunt stuffed full of cock and your rather lewd expression making his dick even harder. You mewl and pant, looking over your shoulder at him to wink suggestively. “C-c'mon Boss, don’t you w-wanna join the fun…?” You tease, rolling your hips against Daddy’s, a moan dripping with lust tumbles from your lips as BD growls out a moan. “Y-yeah Boss...ya missin out on this tight lil ass~” he chuckles, gripping your buttcheeks and spreading them lewdly causing Boss to shudder and wiggle closer onto the bed. 

He kisses the back of your neck softly, moving to press his fingers back against your hole, pressing them in with almost no resistance at the same time Daddy thrusts up into you. “A-aah~!” you mewl and shudder, grabbing at Daddy’s shoulders to steady yourself. pressing them in with almost no resistance at the same time Daddy thrusts up into you. “A-aah~!” you mewl and shudder, grabbing at Daddy’s shoulders to steady yourself. 

You hear the soft chuckles of them at your reaction. After a moment you start to feel them move simultaneously, Daddy's cock thrusting into you while the fingers at your hole start to pump and stretch, preparing you for him. You pant and mewl as they move in tandem, feeling yourself slowly getting used to the intrusion in your hole. "That's it, almost ready for me..."

You mewl and shudder from Boss’ tone, moaning and grinding onto their parts inside you. When Boss grinds his fingers against Daddy’s cock through your walls you squeal and whine loudly, clenching around them and shaking slightly as you cum for the first time tonight. Boss hums behind you as Daddy growls and scratches down your thighs, trying not to cum yet.

“F-fuck Princess...ya got so tight ‘round m cock…” Daddy growls through his teeth, pulling you in for a deep passionate kiss. Boss makes a small pleased sound and adds a third phalange inside your ass. You shake slightly as you feel your walls weakly clench around his fingers, mewling into your lover’s mouth and rocking your hips back and forth. 

“Oooh, i think you’re ready for the real fun now, Princess~” Boss coos as he pulls his fingers out, leaving you to clench and throb around nothing, whining at the emptiness. He chuckles and lines up his cock, pressing into your rear a little, only his head being inside you. You gasp and arch your back, grinding back against him. “P-please...fuck~!” you squeal, shuddering as Boss swiftly thrusts fully inside, moving slightly to spank your ass.

“What'd we say about bad words, Princess?” Daddy growls in your ear, the effort of holding back clear on his face. You whine and whimper softly. “N-no bad words...just pleeease...i-i don't wanna walk right when we're done…” you confess with a mewl and a shiver. “P-please?” you give your best puppy face in hopes of it working. 

You immediately get what you want, Boss thrusting into you as Daddy pulls out in an alternating pace, effectively making you make the lewdest noises possible. 

The sounds of sex, skin slapping against bone, various sounds of pleasure, and the bed creaking, fill the otherwise silent house. It’s a very good thing you have no immediate neighbors, otherwise they’d definitely be complaining tomorrow. You’re jolted out of your head by Boss scraping his claws down your back, moaning and squeezing around both of the cocks pistoning in and out of you. Daddy growls and grips your thighs tightly, as if trying to relieve the pressure inside him without letting it release. 

“Fuuck Princess...ya so cute like this...so full a cock ya droolin’~” Daddy coos, his head brushing against your inward bundle of nerves as Boss thrusts deeper inside you, making you a moaning drooling mess. Your lovers’ thrusts are beginning to jerk and get out of rhythm, signalling their impending need.

“H-haa, please i..I need it...I want your cum please~” you whimper, flicking your gaze between them as much as you can in your lust-hazed state, squeezing around them slightly. Boss groans and turns your head towards him, kissing you deeply as he and his brother pound into you, wanting so desperately to fill you with them. You gasp and shake, moaning into Boss’ mouth as Daddy leans s forward and bites your neck hard, growling as he ruts into you deeply. The sound it pulls from your throat causes them to twitch inside you, just barely teatering off the edge.

“Oooh shit, you're s-such a good girl~” Boss rumbles behind you, emphasizing with very deep thrusts. You huff and whine, fingers grasping and scraping down Daddy's rib cage, causing him to growl against your skin and spurt hot magic inside of you. You whimper needily, wanting more as you squeeze the cocks in your holes. Boss moans and shudders, feeling your ass milking his dick, his own magic spilling deep within you. 

You whimper and mewl louder, closing your eyes to bask in the feeling of your lovers filling you. They stop thrusting but instead grind their hips into yours, moaning and grunting softly. You shiver and mewl, wanting to stay like this until-

“Damn...that was jus what we needed, huh Boss?” Daddy grumbles contently, nuzzling into your neck and shoulder. Boss hums in agreement behind you, rubbing your sides and thighs lovingly. You hum softly at their sweetness, kissing the side of Daddy’s skull and turning slightly to kiss Boss’ cheekbone. “I love you two, yknow that?” you hum softly, eyes drifting shut slightly. They hum softly, kissing your face and neck lovingly.

“Course we know, Princess. Why else would ya put up with us?” Daddy chuckles, shifting slightly to lean on his elbows. You giggle and grin at him, still quite lust hazed as you nod. Chuckling softly, Boss nips your earlobe gently. “So now what, baby? Want to go again?” he hums softly, hands rubbing up to your breasts to cup them lovingly. 

You squeak softly, slowly drifting out of consciousness at how good they made you feel. Leaning forward, you mumble sleepily. “....foods….please?” you give Boss your puppy eyes again and he sighs softly, leaning forward to kiss your neck softly. “Of course, my love.”

You wiggle happily, forgetting that the brothers’ are still inside of you, mewling softly. Daddy shudders and lets his head fall back in a pleasured moan. Boss grunts softly and slowly pulls out of you, groaning a little. He then watches as his cum drips out of you a little bit, whistling. 

“Guess you couldn’t handle all of it huh?” he teases, winking at you as he stretches. You blush and hide in Daddy’s shoulder, who chuckles and rubs your back and butt. “Awww, what’s wrong Princess? Do ya not wanna be our lil jelly donut~?” he teases, nipping at your ear. You blush darkly and whine loudly. Boss’ sockets widen slightly as BD chuckles loudly, grabbing your chin to look into your eyes. 

“Damn babe, ya like the thought a that huh? Maybe instead a food we should go again~. What says you, Boss?” 

“I think that’s a great idea...and from the looks and sounds of it, our little donut feels the same~” 

You then realize that you’re in for a long night, and you’ll love every second of it.


End file.
